Daniel's Room
Daniel's Bedroom, also referred to as "Bear's Lair", is a room located across from Sean Diaz's room in the Diaz household. It is a non-explorable location in Episode 1 of Life is Strange 2 and an explorable location in Episode 3. In Episode 1, it can only be partially seen when Daniel Diaz opens his door to speak to Sean. Overview Exterior A sign consisting of two sheets of paper is taped to the door of Daniel's room, depicting a childish drawing of a bear's head under the words "BEAR'S LAIR". A drawing of a rocket ship is hanging to the left of the door, mounted in a black picture frame. Interior Episode One - "Roads" The walls of Daniel's room are painted light blue, two of which are adorned with mountain and cloud decals. Several worn-down posters and comic book cutouts are pasted to the wall, most of which are Power Bear-themed. Various items are scattered about the floor, including action figures, toy cars, comic books, a frisbee, a pillow, and a nerf gun bullet. Directly across from the door are a tall wooden dresser with two empty boxes resting on top; a white bookshelf that holds several books, a pair of scissors, and a water bottle filled with fake blood; and a window with two small containers filled with toys sitting underneath it. Beside the door is a white chair sitting at a wooden desk, which has a toy sword and various drawing supplies lying on top of it. In the corner furthest from the door is a loft bed with a black frame, which has yellow and blue-and-white blankets spread across the top and a large medieval-themed flag hanging from its side. Underneath the bed are a large blue bean bag and another white bookshelf, and beside the bed are a laundry hamper, a baseball bat, and a white bag containing a red binder and a lunch bag. In front of the bed are a bench drawer with patterned blue-and-white padding and pillows, an empty white bookshelf, a floor lamp, and a white dresser inscribed with crayon markings. Episode Three - "Wastelands" TBC Episode One - "Roads" Following Sean's decision of who should have the last Chock-O-Crisp bar between him, Daniel, and their father, Esteban, Daniel returns to his room to work on his Halloween costume. After Daniel and Esteban leave, Sean can optionally try the handle to Daniel's door and, upon being unable to open it, knock and tell Daniel to open up, to which he obliges. They have a short conversation about what Daniel is doing in his room, the upcoming party at Eric's house, and Lyla Park, with Daniel's behavior changing depending on who the Chock-O-Crisp was given to. At the end of their conversation, Daniel shuts the door in Sean's face, and as Sean turns away, Daniel cracks the door open to peek outside before shutting it once more. Episode Three - "Wastelands" While searching for Daniel during the opening flashback sequence, Sean can choose to search through Daniel's bedroom. Later on, after Esteban breaks up their fight and advises him to sympathize with Daniel, Sean enters Daniel's room and attempts to cheer him up. After sitting down, Daniel tells Sean that he feels like they've been growing apart due to Sean going out with his friends more often, and expresses the desire to never grow up. He hands back the watch he had taken from Sean's room, explaining that he took it because Sean had promised to buy him one and forgot about it. Sean lets him keep it, and Daniel hugs him in return. Interactions :PC users: ''Hover over the text to see Sean's comments. See here for all interactions in the game.'' Episode Three - "Wastelands" * * would get him back to his blocks?"}} * * * * * * * * * * * After Daniel sets it down, he can try and convince Daniel with a spaceship toy. (required) Trivia * If the QR code on Karen Reynold's Tortoise Sports Club ID card is scanned, it results in the message, "Work Hard, Mustard Big!", the slogan of Hawt Dawg Man. * Despite only being partially seen in-game behind Daniel's door in "Roads", Daniel's room is modelled with unique furniture, wallpaper, posters, and other personal belongings. * The word "Hello!" is etched onto the white bookshelf in front of Daniel's door. This may be a reference to the psychological horror video game , which includes a similar inscribing that becomes focal at one point during the game. ** This etching is later seen in "Rules", where it is visible on the back of a "face in hole" panel at the Christmas market in Beaver Creek as well as when Charles Eriksen drives Sean, Daniel, and Chris away from the market. ** Further evidence to support P.T. being a point of reference is found in the Captain Spirit game files, where "PT" is used in file naming. Just like P.T. was released as a taster for an upcoming (but cancelled) game (P.T. being an initialism for "playable teaser"), Captain Spirit was released as a playable teaser for the upcoming Life is Strange 2. P.T._Hello.jpg|The wall inscription in P.T. Daniel's_Room_(freecam_shots)_-_Hello.png|The bookshelf etching in Daniel's room. LiS2-Ep2-Hello_graffiti_market-02.png|The graffiti on the back of a "face in hole" panel. Beaver_Creek_Christmas_Market_-_Hello!_graffiti.png|The graffiti visible on a post at the market. Gallery Screenshots Episode 1 The following screenshots are of Daniel's room in Episode 1, where it remains normally inaccessible to the player. Daniel's Room (Roads) 02.png Daniel's Room (freecam shots) 01.jpg| Daniel's Room (freecam shots) 02.jpg| Daniel's_Room_(freecam_shots)_05.png| Daniel's Room (freecam shots) 04.jpg| Daniel's Room (freecam shots) 03.jpg| Episode 3 The following screenshots are how Daniel's room appeared 3 months before the tragic event that caused the two brothers to leave their home. Daniel's Room S2E3 - Overview 01.png|An overview of the room. Daniel's Room S2E3 - Overview 02.png|An alternate overview of the room. Daniel's Room S2E3 - Desks 01.png|Daniel's desks. LiS2-Bobby_Yeti-01.png|Bobby The Yeti - a gift from Sean. LiS2-Ep3-Daniel_room-02.png|Daniel's Alien toy. LiS2-Ep3-Daniel_room-03.png|Daniel's toy blocks. LiS2-Ep3-Daniel_room-04.png|Daniel's robot toy. LiS2-Ep3-Daniel_room-01.png|Rolls for a mysterious craft project. LiS2-Ep3-Daniel_room-05.png|Daniel's present from Lyla. Daniel's Room S2E3 - Loft Bed 01.png|The area underneath Daniel's loft bed. Daniel's_Room_exterior2.png|The room's door. ru:Комната Даниэля pt-br: Quarto do Daniel Category:Locations (Season 2) Category:Locations in Seattle Category:Diaz Household Category:Diaz Family Category:Bedrooms Category:Episode 1: Roads Locations Category:Episode 3: Wastelands Locations Category:Explorable Locations (Season 2) Category:Locations Category:Explorable Locations Category:Season 2